sewergatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest Design - Tutorial
SewerGatortutorial Quest design DEIGHTON 1701611 Hook: You’re in the sewer now better learn how to survive! Number of Objectives: ' 1. Learn basic movement: this will be achieved by chasing rats around a small part of the starter level. '''Next objective triggers when you successfully chase 3 rats to prove your' understanding of the movement system. 2. Learn how to bite: catch some of those pesky rats! You no longer feel so hungry and your hunger meter goes up. Next objective triggers once you eat 2 rats to fill your hunger to half. 3. Fighting animals: a large rat approaches you and you must fight for this meal, you will lose some health as part of this encounter to introduce you to how to replenish it. Next objective triggers when you kill the large rat and eat it. 4. Stealth: a large alligator swims into the scene. You as a baby gator are completely unmatched by this monster you must use stealth to get past this enemy. Next objective triggers once you reach the next “room” of the sewer. 5. Human contact: in the next room is a working man trying to sort out a pipe leak in the sewer. You have the option of either sneak attacking him or moving past unseen. Next '''objective triggers when you move into the next room or kill the worker. 5a. if you choose to kill the worker an objective to move to the next room is put on the screen. 6. In the next room you find a place to nest and rest for a while. After moving to the correct area, and a long button press the level ends. Story summary: after being flushed down the toilet you must learn how to survive in your new hostile environment. React to stimuli in your environment to get back to your primal nature and learn how to stalk kill and fight in a hostile world where you aren’t the biggest beast in the sewer… yet. Special '''content: ' Introductory cutscene as you fall out of the ceiling into the murky sewer water cutscene runs straight into player control after the player alligator scrambles out onto the side of the sewer. Enemies and NPC’s are introduced by small cutscenes that pan to the unit and give a very short look at the character and its capabilities. E.g.: Small rat: “small fast and not much eating on it!” Large rat: “more meat but fights back” '''Regions involved: the entire first mission takes place in a closed off sewer' pipeline. This is a set of linear rooms with small challenges in each one to give the player a enclosed and relatively safe environment to learn the mechanics of the game. NPCs involved: Small rat: neutral NPC will run from alligators, the player and humans. Gives a small amount of food Large rat neutral NPC but will fight back if attacked by the player. Gives a medium amount of food Alligator: the alligator in the level is a aggressive NPC that will attack the player if it sees him. The alligator is too strong for the player to hurt at this stage in the game but can kill the player in 3 hits. NOTE: The alligator will move slightly slower than the player in this starter zone to give the player a chance to get away if his stealth is blown Human worker: neutral NPC will face the player if it sees him, will lost aggro for the player if the player breaks the line of sight for long enough. Direct attacks on the worker will not work for the player but sneak attacks will kill the worker in one attack. Fills the hunger meter. Background: this is the tutorial level for SewerGator. This level is slow paced and intended to give the player enough time to learn and use the gameplay mechanics. As such there is very little external stimuli in the level, there will be only one or two mechanics in play in each beginner room to allow the player to focus on the new mechanic being introduced.